Heist of the Midnight Jewel
by The Fanfiction Nymph
Summary: A mysterious jewel, a new job offer for Gean, a night in a hotel...Read and find out! Action, adventure, romance and lemons! Rated M. Please review!
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: __This story is in no way intended to infringe on any copyrights, It is a strictly a fan fiction. I do not in anyway own any – or claim to own – OutLawStar _

**Heist of the Midnight Jewel**  
_By_; The Fanfiction Nymph

**_xxxProloguexxx_******

Breathless she dropped over the edge of the stairway dropping on to the level below. Catlike she jumped up and continued running red hair flying behind her.

She wasn't the kind of girl to take home to your mother. Danger was the element of the moment for her; it drove her and fed her at times.

She caught her breath at the bottom of the stairs, pausing only to reload her gun. The exit glinted a neon shade as she stumbled though it.

Smug satisfaction as she ran to her car – too soon though as her pursuer managed a shot. Clasping her arm as she threw herself into the vehicle keeping presser on it as she tore out of the lot.

He had got her arm good. She tried to retrace the steps…he must have given up on the stairs and sniped her from a window. "Damn him."

The bleeding thinned and she relaxed. Relaxed enough to have a cigarette at least. The smoke billowed out the open window – escaping into the cool night air.

She peeled into a dimly lit parking lot and flicked the cherry off the end of her cigarette. Parked she pulled out the computer terminal from the passenger seat. Bodyguard.

Several matches replied to her query. She skimmed the short descriptions before coming across Starwind and Hawking's. A thin smile spread across her lips.

"Perfect."

XXXEnd PrologueXXX


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: This story is in no way intended to infringe on any copyrights, It is a strictly a fan fiction. I do not in anyway own any – or claim to own – OutLawStar _

**Heist of the Midnight Jewel**  
_By_; The Fanfiction Nymph

xxxChapter 1xxx**  
A Promising Contract**

The next night….

She had arranged to meet a man named Gene at a pub – not far from their office apparently. She agreed to their location only because it was close and she knew the place well. Or had in a past life.

A small nod to the barkeep as she entered. A haze of smoke hung in the air mixing with the occasional clink of glasses. Her eyes adjusted quickly and she chose a dark booth in a corner – where she could watch the door.

She did not have to wait long, he was uncharacteristically early. She had just lit a fresh cigarette when he stalked into the room.

Looking him over a smiled played at her lips. She exhaled a large cloud of smoke that she hid her smile behind.

He was tall and well built. Wild red hair that dipped over his skeptic eyes. "Gene Starwind?" Her womanly voice asked in a tone slightly more husky than she had intended.

"Bijou De Minuit?" She nodded at the name and motioned for him to join her.

He disliked having to sit facing the door, it unnerved him. A drink was delivered to him immediately – his favorite. Gene looked over his potential client carefully as he sipped his drink.

She too was a red head, though hers was a color closer to a burnt orange. A soft face, slight freckles here and there – but that was part of being a red head. And from what he could see of her she had a delightfully womanly body…Her eyes caught him off guard though; striking in their brilliance – they shone. The color seemed to be off though…a tired shade of gray.

Noticing his gaze Bijou looked away, focusing on her surroundings as she puffed on her cigarette. She regretted not having her sunglasses, even in this dimly lit place.

"So what can I help you with Miss De Minuit?" Gene asked trying to get down to business.

"I wish to hire you as my bodyguard for the length of my stay here on Sentinel III."

"What do you need a body guard for?" He asked trying to size her up. Jim had run a full check on her and it had come out squeaky clean…perhaps a little too clean.

"I promised my sister that I would be careful while I was away and thought it would give her peace of mind to know someone like you was watching over me." A smile tugged at his lips as he allowed his elbows to rest on the table.

"That's very thoughtful of you…How long are you expecting your stay here to be exactly?"

"Only three days."

"First time to Locust?"

"No, but it's been a long time and I am finding that things have changed a lot since my list visit."

"I see. Well it's 800 a day plus expenses."

"Alright." She raising her glass, she paused. "I suppose that means the drinks are on me?"

A flirtatious smile accompanied by a wink. "Cheers."

Their glass clinked friendly.

xxxEnd Chapterxxx


	3. Chapter 3

_Disclaimer: This story is in no way intended to infringe on any copyrights, It is a strictly a fan fiction. I do not in anyway own any – or claim to own – OutLawStar_

**Heist of the Midnight Jewel**

_By; The Fanfiction Nymph_

**xxxChapter 2xxx**

**Mistrust**

"So what are you doing in Sentinel?"

"Passing threw mostly…"

"I see…" Gene finished the last of his drink and motioned for more. "So are you and your sister close?"

"Yes. We depend on each other for a lot of things."

"Twins?" A mischievous smile spread across his lips.

"I'm afraid not."

"Oh well... I mean it would be too much for mankind to have two women alive who looked the way you do." He eyed her again, much more obviously this time. Bijou smiled at him and shifted in her seat, allowing him a better view.

*

_Bijou let the silk drip off of her skin sending an excited shiver down her spine. Danger was not far off she knew but that was part of the fun of it._

_Pale yellow walls decorated with heavy red paintings of flowers and trees. Exotic and expensive it's simplicity._

*

Warning bells had gone off in Gene's head as soon as he had seen her car. There were three kinds of cars on Sentinel III; restored antiques such as the one he and Jim had, military issued, and the rare custom cars of the extremely rich. Hers was of the later.

Fast slick and jet black. When Gene asked her about it she claimed it to simply be a rental. He almost told her to come clean…but he hadn't. Not then anyways.

***

_Dark eyes filled with desire. She pressed herself against him harder as his hands ran over her bare flesh. Desperate kisses exchanged as heart beats raced. Fumbling they locked the door._

**xxxEndChapterxxx**

_Thank you for reading, Please Review.  
_


	4. Chapter 4

_Disclaimer: This story is in no way intended to infringe on any copyrights, It is a strictly a fan fiction. I do not in anyway own any – or claim to own – OutLawStar_

**Heist of the Midnight Jewel**

_By; The Fanfiction Nymph_

**xxxChapter 3xxx**

**Trouble**

She could tell he didn't buy the story about renting the car. Bijou glanced at him as she drove down the dark highway. He appeared to be deep in thought – studying her and the situation. Absently she flicked her cigarette out the window.

A siren blared from behind – she kept going. Gene looked behind them and swore. A small army appeared to be following them. Two tanks lead the way charging towards the black car.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?!" he yelled as the first shots were fired. Bijou turned the car suddenly causing the wheels to squeal.

"Hold on." She said as she accelerated towards their pursuers. The black car managed to squeeze past the tanks and hopped the curb darting down a small ally.

Trash cans flew out of the way as the car slid back on to the road. She smiled as she caught another torpedo flash out of the corner of her eye. Dodging it the car wheeled the wrong way down traffic.

"What the hell are you doing!? You're gonna get us both killed!"

"What do you think _you're_ doing?! Shoot them!" He was stunned for a moment before reaching for his gun and turning in his chair. It's not everyday you fire on the Space Forces.

_She brushed her lips against his daring him. A firm hand on her face brought her in for another breathless kiss. The heat between them grew after they poured the wine._

The first tank was immobilized relatively easily – getting stuck on several other cars. Gene however had to dispatch the second, a few quick shots to the right place and BOOM. Just like Jim had said the other day – find the weakest point.

Damn…Jim. Gene did not look forwards to reporting all this to his partner.

Next came the men. She had just watched the last tank explode when the rear windshield cracked.

"Fuck!" Foot pressed to the gas she threw it into reverse sending several soldiers flying back. More shots rang out. A sharp stinging sensation ripped her right arm. The blood quickly stained through her black shirt.

They didn't stop to look back at the car when they heard the explosion. They kept running towards the darkness of the city trying to put as much distance between them and the soldiers as possible.

Hidden in a back alley covered in shadow he turned to her keeping his back against the wall.

"I want some answers." Gene said. Quietly she ignored him and continued wrapping her arm with the fabric she tore from her sleeve.

"Now might not be the time for-"

"-There will be no other time if you don't answer me now."

**xxxEndChapterxxx**

_Thank you for reading, Please Review._


End file.
